


Farmgirl (oikawa x reader)

by shotoast



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, F/M, Shiratorizawa, Slow Updates, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotoast/pseuds/shotoast
Summary: Ushijima's little sister chooses not to follow her brother's footsteps, and goes to Aoba Johsai instead of shiratorizawa.also please forgive all my mistakes, it's like the 2nd story I ever wrote and English is not my native language
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	1. something about Ushijima y/n

My name is Ushijima Y/N. You know Ushijima Wakatoshi? One of the best high school volleyball players in the whole Japan? Yeah him, that's my brother. 

He always played volleyball with our father. He didn't ever seem to like it, but he doesn't show much emotion. The sport he plays so often made him go to shiratorizawa, the prestigious powerhouse school. I, being two years younger, didn't want to follow his footsteps. I didn't want to be known as "Wakatoshi's little sister" or something like that. I wanted to be known as y/n, so that's why I chose aoba johsai instead. 

Seijoh had an amazing volleyball team, I also absolutely loved the uniforms. I decided to become the boys team's new manager. The team's one and only setter captain, Oikawa Tooru has become a close friend of mine. At first he didn't really like me, because of me being his long time rivals sister, but after some time he warmed up to me. In the year of working together, I couldn't help but develop a small crush on him. 

The only person other than me, who knew about my feelings towards the great king, was my best friend, Kunimi Akira. We often talk about him on breaks between lessons. Sometime it's just me talking about how amazing he is, other times we make fun of Iwaizumi constantly hitting him. 

A few times on weekends, when the team wanted to practice they came over to my place. I live on a farm with my brother and mother. Our parents got divorced a long time ago and our father moved overseas. Since Wakatoshi was so interested in volleyball we made him a volleyball court. He now moved to the Shiratorizawa dorms, so he's there most of the time, only coming home on weekends or holidays, so when the team is over there have been multiple times him and Oikawa were arguing. My brother usually using the phrase "you should have gone to shiratorizawa". 

I often have to wake up really early in the morning, so I can help my mother with the farm. At weekends and holidays my brother is helping too, but when he's in school I have double the amount of work to do. 

Even though they argue a lot I love both my team and my brother. This is all I have to say, welcome to my possible love story!!


	2. Pickup battle

I woke up at exactly 4:30am, as every other day. After getting ready and packing my stuff I went to the kitchen to drink a cup of water. Then I had to go work on the field. There is a lot of work in this time of the year, and my brother spends most of the week at school, so I'm doing a lot more than I used to. At 7:05am I went back to my house to take a shower and get dressed in my school uniform.

Another typical Monday of my life. Same routine every time, wake up, work, school, volleyball, work, sleep. After eating a small breakfast I left my house. I usually take the bus to school with Kunimi, who I meet two stops away from my house. Today was no different. I talked with him on the 20 minute way to Seijoh. 

We parted ways at the school entrance to go to our classes. After 4 hours of pure suffering on the boring lessons it was finally time for lunch break. I don't have bad grades, but I don't really like studying. At lunch I always sit with the volleyball team, because I don't really have any friends except them. There's always Mattsun and Makki placing bets or reciting memes and vines, Oikawa talking with his fangirls and iwaizumi scolding him. I often join the meme queens' in whatever they are doing. 

After lunch there's another four hours of lessons. After that we go change in the gym. Most of the time I just watch the boys play, but I join them sometimes too. My brother is Shiratorizawa's ace, so it's natural I know how to play too, someone had to help him train at home after all. 

When I was sitting at the bench, the captain came up to me. "Yahoo, Y/N-chan~ do you wanna join our training today?" he asked.   
"Sorry Oikawa-san, but not really. I had to wake up really early today, just to work on the farm so I'm pretty tired. Maybe tomorrow." I answered him while smiling apologetically.   
"Oi shittykawa, stop bothering our manager and get to work!" Iwaizumi yelled from the other side of the gym.   
"Ahh okay, see you later then!" Oikawa said and went to train. 

After about one and a half hour they were done training. I was waiting for Kunimi outside of the gym, so we can go to the bus together. While I was standing there I saw Oikawa approaching me.   
"Hey, y/n-chan, are you free tomorrow evening?" he asked me.  
I was very confused as to what he means by that. Was he trying to flirt with me?   
"Sadly not." I sighed. "I have to help my mother with the farm and do my homework".  
"Ahh, that suc-" he started saying before he was cut off by Iwaizumi hitting him on the back of his head. "Leave our manager alone, let's go or we'll be late to the bus." The ace said to Oikawa.   
"Iwa-chan, so mean!! bye y/n-chan! see you tomorrow!" the captain said.   
"Bye!" I answered them and waved.

After another minute of waiting Kunimi finally left the gym. We went to the bus stop together while talking about random things like homework, or how boring today's lessons were. On the way home I was reading a new volleyball magazine as always. Of course my brother was featured in here, with his "JAPAN🔴" jersey. Two stops before my house I said goodbye to Kunimi, as he got off the bus to go home. 

5 minutes of sitting alone later it was time for me to get off too. The bus stop was about 15 minutes from my home, so I just ran on my way there. When I arrived, my mother has already made some food. After we were done eating I changed into work clothes, and went outside to help with collecting cabbages. 

After I was done I came back to my room. I took my pajamas, and went to take a shower. When I was already clean and dressed I went to the kitchen. I made myself some cereal, then went back to my room. When I took my phone to set an alarm, I saw a message from Oikawa. 

Oikawa-san✨:  
Hey y/n-chan!!   
9:07pm

Me:   
Hi! what's up??   
9:20pm

Oikawa-san✨:  
I'm making milkbread and it takes so long to bake ToT! How are you?   
9:21pm

me:   
Just finished working for today!   
9:22pm

Oikawa-san✨:  
Do you have a knee supporter?  
9:30pm

I was a little bit confused about Tooru's question. If I remember correctly he had his knee supporter on the training today. Did it break? Or maybe he lost it somewhere? Either way I answered him, that I don't have one.

me:   
no I don't, why do you ask?  
9:32pm

Oikawa-san✨:   
Because I just hurt my knee falling for you🤩😉  
9:32pm

I paused for a minute. Am I imagining things? Did the oh so loved Oikawa Tooru, the great king use a pickup line? On me? I don't know what reasons he had but I decided to play along with his act. 

me:  
Lmaooo😳  
You spend so much time in my head, I should charge you rent!   
9:33pm

Oikawa-san✨:  
yeah? Do you have a map? Cuz I'm getting lost in your eyes❤️  
9:34pm

Me:   
we're not socks, but I think we'd make a great pair.  
9:36pm

Oikawa-san✨:  
I don't have a library card, but can I check you out?  
9:38pm

me:  
are you a parking ticket? cuz you've got fine written all over you!  
9:38pm

Oikawa-san✨:  
Can I get a picture of you to prove my friends that angels do exist?  
9:39pm

me:   
can I follow you home? Because my parents always told me to follow my dreams.  
9:41pm

Oikawa-san✨:  
Do you live in a cornfield? because I'm stalking you   
9:42pm

me:   
Actually-  
9:43pm

Oikawa-san✨:  
Oop sorry y/n-chan  
9:45pm

me:  
don't worry it's fine   
9:46pm

Oikawa-san✨:  
Oh! My milkbread is ready! see you tomorrow!  
9:47pm

me:   
see you!   
9:49pm

After the handsome captain went to take his bread out of the oven, I finally set up an alarm for tomorrow. I just realized talking to him took me about half an hour. I don't have to wake up as early tomorrow, because my mom has a day off and will only need my help in the evening. I turned off my phone and plugged in the charger. I turned off all lights and went to sleep. 

Oikawa POV:

After I left school I went straight home, because I was tired after training. Some of my fangirls caught me on my way out of school, so I took pictures with them and gave them and gave them my autographs. 

After walking the 20 minute way to my home, I went to my nephew's volleyball training. I love that he enjoys my favourite sport. When we came back it was already 8pm, and I decided to make some milkbread. At 9:20pm it was already in the oven. I decided to text y/n-chan while it was baking. 

me:  
Hey y/n-chan!!   
9:07pm

She didn't answer for a moment, so I went to scroll through social media, and I found a list of pickup lines.   
"I'm going to send them to y/n-chan! I wonder how she's going to react!"I thought. 

y/n-chan💫  
Hi! what's up??   
9:20pm

me:  
I'm making milkbread and it takes so long to bake ToT! How are you?   
9:21pm

y/n-chan💫:   
Just finished working for today!   
9:22pm

I opened my texting app without thinking and just typed in "ushijima" so I can find y/n. I clicked on the first person to appear, assuming it's my team's manager, and copied the pickup line's start then pressed send without looking. 

me:  
Do you have a knee supporter?  
9:23pm

Ushijima:  
I do not have one of those. Do you want me to buy one for you? Why do you ask?   
9:24pm

me:  
Because I hurt my knee falling for you😉  
9:24pm

ushijima:  
I think you should visit a specialist doctor and get your knee checked. I believe this is not the first time you have injured it.   
9:25pm

My face suddenly went pale. I chose the wrong Ushijima. How could I forget they have the same last name? I'm such an idiot. 

me:  
WAIT  
9:25pm  
WRONG PERSON  
9:25pm

ushijima:   
this wouldn't have happened if you would just simply come to shiratorizawa.   
9:26pm

me:   
SHUT UP NO  
9:27pm


	3. Poor plushykawa

I woke up again to the sound of my default phone alarm. After getting ready and eating breakfast I left my house and went to the bus stop. When I entered my transport, I got a notification. I pulled out my phone, just to see Kunimi texting me that he's sick, so he won't be at school today. After three stops of my bus ride someone sat next to me. 

"Yahoo, y/n-chan!!" I heard the familiar voice of my school's volleyball team captain. After half a second of sitting in silence, I realized what happened yesterday. We were literally having a pickup line fight for like 20 minutes. I blushed at the thought of yesterday's events.

"I-, uh, H-hi Oikawa-san! S-since when did you take the bus?" I asked him. 

"Ahhh, my bike got stolen yesterday! I will take the bus until i get it back or buy another one!" Oikawa replied quickly.

"That sucks! uh- the fact that your bike was stolen I mean. Not the bus part, it's cool that you're taking the bus!" After that we continued to talk about random subjects until we were at the school stop. After getting off the bus, we walked to the entrance together, then parted ways. Oikawa went with Iwaizumi, while I went in the direction of my classroom. 

∆3rd person pov∆

On the second break Mattsun and Makki decided to play with their new Oikawa plushie they received this morning. One of his fangirls' mom owns a toy shop, and they started a line of those. They're very popular, but there are some people that abuse them for fun. After the Seijoh meme duo found out about the plushykawa abuse trend, they gathered money and bought one as fast as they could. 

After unpacking their new toy, the two made their way to the boys bathroom. They went into the first free stall and opened the toilet. Matsukawa took his phone out of his pocket and opened Snapchat. He started recording, while Makki threw plushykawa into the toilet and flushed it. It started spinning and then slowly drowning. Mattsun has already stopped recording. He added a caption that said "swimming lessons with our new friend 🤩❤️", then posted it on his snap story. 

While Hanamaki was trying to get plushykawa out of the water someone entered the bathroom. Both boys turned around, Makki with the soaked toy in his hand, Mattsun holding his phone. Their eyes suddenly went wide when they realized the team's captain, blueprint for the subject of their abuse was standing right in front of them. When they realized Oikawa was on the verge of crying, Mattsun started recording another video. 

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" the milkbread lover yelled and burst into tears.   
"It's funny" they responded at the same time. 

The team captain then turned around and started singing while crying.  
"Heart been broke so many times i  
don't know what to belieeeeve!  
Mama said it's my fault, It's my fault!   
I wear my heart on my sleeve!" When he stopped, Mattsun also stopped recording and put the video on his story with the caption "sad captain💔😔".

Oikawa then went and forcefully took the plushie from Makki and walked up to the sink. He turned on warm water and started washing this copy of himself. Closing the drain he let the toy lay down in it like in a bathtub, and created some bubbles from soap. Mattsun took a picture and posted it on his story, this time with no caption.

When the bell rang, Tooru wrapped toilet paper around the plushie and took it with him to the classroom. He sat it on his desk and even gave it a pencil. When Iwaizumi saw Oikawa looking like he just stopped crying and the small version of him on his desk, he turned to him, a mix of confusion and curiosity could be noticed in his voice. 

"Hey trashykawa, what is that?" he said pointing at the plushie.

"it- it's a Plushykawa..." Tooru answered, his voice still sounding like he was crying. 

"What happened to him?" Hajime asked another question.

"M-Mattsun and,, Mak-Kki threw him in- into the,, the toilet!" The captain answered and tears started spilling out of his eyes again.

Iwaizumi started laughing at his friend.  
"Deserved" he said, then sat down at his desk. The teacher then walked in, so Oikawa dried off his tears with a tissue then started paying attention to the lesson. 

∆y/n pov∆  
After my maths class was finally over, I went straight to the cafeteria. When I entered, i immadietly went to sit at the volleyball teams table. I put down my Ladybug and Chat noir lunchbox down and opened it. Inside was two onigiris made by my mom, and some sliced carrots and cucumbers. 

I looked up and noticed Oikawa was holding something wrapped in toilet paper. He looked like he had been crying for a long time.   
"Um, Oikawa-san, what is this? And were you crying?" I asked the sad looking captain. 

"This is plushykawa, and yes I was crying y/n-chan. Look at Matsukawa's snap story" he answered me, while the meme duo started laughing. 

I took my phone out of my pocket and opened Snapchat. Opening Mattsun's story i took a bite of my onigiri. What i saw was both funny and sad. I started laughing and Oikawa looked at me with a look that said 'how could you betray me?'. 

"This is the masterpiece." I said to Mattsun and Makki. "Sorry Oikawa-san, but the way it spins when they flushed the toilet was just amazing" i apologized while finishing one of my onigiris. 

Oikawa gave the plushie still wrapped in toilet paper to Iwaizumi. "  
Iwa-chan, please watch over him, I need to go to the toilet." He said and left the cafeteria, sending occasional glares into Matsukawa's and Hanamaki's direction. 

About a minute after he left, the meme duo quickly grabbed the toy and ran away. Iwaizumi didn't even really care, he just turned in their direction and watched them run.

After this weird lunch full of plushykawa I was time to get going, since my science class was just starting. I sat down in my desk and focused on what the teacher was saying, hoping that the classes would end soon.

After three more lessons it was finally time to go to the gym. When I arrived there everyone was already in their sport wear, so I went to change quickly. I sat on the bench with the coach and watched the rest of the training. 

When the boys were finished I made my way to the bus stop. Usually I would wait for Kunimi, but he wasn't at school today. After the bus stopped close to my house I got off and jogged in the direction I was going into. When I was back home, I ate dinner with my mother, then helped her with work on the farm. When we were done it was already over 7pm. I went back home and took a shower. 

When I returned to my room I heard group chat notifications coming from my phone. I unlocked it just to see another video of Mattsun and Makki abusing their plushykawa. This time they hanged it on a rope from a tree branch, with the sound "are you, are you, coming to the trê". 

Oikawa✨  
GUYS NOOOOO, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT😭💔  
ALSO IWA CHAN

Iwaizumi  
oh no

Oikawa✨  
WHY DID YOU LET THEM STEAL THIS PRECIOUS THING😔💔

Iwaizumi  
I didn't, they just took it!

Mattsun  
Creeper?💥

Makki  
aww maaaan!😒

Oikawa✨  
YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOOK AFTER IT😭💔

Mattsun  
So we back in the mine⛰️

Iwaizumi  
I WAS LOOKING AFTER IT

Kunimi  
Got our pickaxe swinging ⛏️💨

Oikawa✨  
I TRUSTED YOU 😭

Makki  
from side to side ⬅️↕️➡️

Kunimi  
side↘️side ↗️ to side🔄

me:  
this task a grueling one😩

Oikawa✨  
I will never recover from your betrayal, Iwa-chan 💔

Kindaichi  
Hope to find some diamonds 💎

Mattsun  
Tonight🌌

Makki  
Night✨ Night✨

me  
Diamonds tonight!💎🌌

Iwaizumi  
What betrayal?? the plushie wasn't even yours man

Makki  
Hey guys!! How about we go to karaoke this Friday after school? 

Mattsun  
Omg dude yes

Oikawa✨  
YES

Kunimi  
if I'm not sick anymore then sure.

me  
You guys could come over to my house for the weekend after!

Mattsun  
Deal! 

Me  
Okay then, I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight guys

After sending that last message I put my phone on silent, then plugged the charger in while placing the device on my bedside table. I turned off the lights, and laid down on my bed. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Tha Karaoke Begins

The week flew by incredibly fast. Before I even noticed, it was already Friday. Since Tuesday, Oikawa, who still didn't find his bike, has been joining me on the bus rides. Kunimi was sick, but he said he's feeling a lot better now. Still, he won't be at school today, but may join us on the karaoke.

After getting ready and eating the breakfast my mother made for me, I went to the bus stop. When my transport arrived I got on and sat in my usual place. After a moment, Oikawa sat next to me, and we talked for the rest of our way. When the bus stopped, we got off and went to the school entrance where we parted ways. 

"See you later!" Oikawa said.

"See you!" i responded and went to my class.

The class has been going on for about 20 minutes, and I couldn't focus on what the teacher was saying. There were only two things in my mind. One, what song I should sing. And two, the more important one, how hot does Oikawa sound and look with a microphone. I just couldn't get the image of him singing some love song out of my head.

I was imagining karaoke with the volleyball team's captain, when I heard the teachers voice saying my name.   
"Miss L/N, care to share your answer to question 6 with us?" She asked me.

"It's,,um... 13.57cm?" I said, not sure if I did the question correctly, and looked at my notebook nervously. 

"Very well, thank you." The teacher said while turning around to write something on the board again. The rest of school went on for another 6 hours, then it was time to go to the gym. After an hour or so of training, the boys changed into their casual clothes, and we all left the school grounds together. 

First we went to the bus stop, where we waited for Kunimi. As soon as my best friend caught up to us, we followed Oikawa to the karaoke place. On the way there, Mattsun and Makki kept throwing paper balls and origami airplanes at their captain.

After a long walk full of the meme duo abusing Tooru, and getting lost two times, we finally arrived at our destination. The bar wasn't very big, but it looked pretty nice, and had comfortable chairs. I sat in between Oikawa and Kunimi, and we ordered our food. My choice was (favourite food) with a glass of water. Oikawa said he'll pay for my food, since they'll be staying at my house for the weekend. 

After placing our orders, we went to choose songs from the karaoke machine. Tooru wanted to be the first one to choose a song, and we all didn't mind, so we just let him do it. After like 5 minutes of looking through the song chooser, his eyes lit up and he turned to me. 

"Hey y/n-chan!"   
"yeah?" I responded to him.  
"Come here for a second."   
"..Okay?" I said not sure about my answer and walked up to him.  
"Do you want to sing this with me?" He asked hopefully while looking at me and pointing his finger to the little screen with a song title on it. I slightly blushed and looked into his big brown eyes, which seemed to have all the stars from the sky in them. 

"S-sure, why not" I told him after a minute of just staring at him in silence. He looked so excited I couldn't refuse his offer, even considering his song choice. 

I didn't choose another song, because at least for now I decided that one is enough. I went to sit back in my place at the table, right next to Oikawa. 

Just after everyone finished picking out songs they want to sing, our food arrived.   
I want to say that we ate our food in silence and peacefulness, but with the Aoba Johsai VBC that most certainly wasn't the case. Mattsun and Makki suddenly started a food war, Iwaizumi was beating up Oikawa for whatever reason he had this time, while Kindaichi looked at all of them concerned and Kunimi ate his food like all the things around him weren't happening. 

The first people to finish the food were no other than the famous meme duo, whose food was laying everywhere except for their plates. When the poor employee came to clean that, they went up to the karaoke machine and sang Touch You, from Yarichin Bitch Club. After getting many disgusted and confused looks from the whole bar, they went back to their original places.

The evening went on with everyone singing their chosen songs, eating snacks and generally having fun. The thing I failed to notice, was that with every passing second I was getting closer to singing with Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 810


	5. Bad romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took way longer to write than i expected, anyways here you go, the karaoke i was writing since august

'Time is a illusion. A social construct. It does not exist therefore it did not pass. Going with this logic I do not have to sing with Oikawa' were the thoughts crossing my mind at the moment. I was too busy having fun watching others humiliate themselves or just sing to notice how fast time flies by. 'It can't be worse than Matsukawa's and Hanamaki's, can it?' I thought, trying to make myself feel even a tiny bit better. 

No matter how much my mind insisted time isn't real and we don't have to do anything, the outside world sadly did not agree. The dreaded moment had to finally come. After some random people finished singing a super fun song, Oikawa came up to me. 

"You ready?" He asked, smiling slightly. 

"I was born ready" I said, you know, like a liar.

Even though my mind wasn't ready, my body acted before the brain could convince it not to. My legs moved against my will, taking me to the small stage with a karaoke machine. Oikawa handed me one of the two microphones, and put on the song he's chosen earlier. 

The song was _clearly_ a love song, it even has the word "romance" in it's title! Still extremely stressed, yet at the same time quite excited I took a deep breath and listened to the music that just started. 

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh, oh-oh-oh_

The first line was sang by the both of us simultaneously. 

_Caught in a bad romance_

Oikawa turned to look me in the eye, smiling slightly while singing the verse. 

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh, oh-oh-oh_

_Caught in a bad romance_

I sang, returning Oikawa's gaze and smirk. 

_Rah, rah-ah-ah-ah_

_Roma, roma-ma_

_Gaga, ooh-la-la_

I managed to catch a glimpse Kunimi taking the chance, while Tooru was occupied by trying to sing the line perfectly. He took out his phone and started recording the scene unfolding before him.

_Want your bad romance_

I sent Akira a death stare and joined the man next to me in singing. 

_Rah, rah-ah-ah-ah_

_Roma, roma-ma_

_Gaga, ooh-la-la_

I sang returning my gaze to the screen to remember the lyrics. 

_Want your bad romance_

Oikawa joined me staying focused on the karaoke machine. 

_I want your ugly, I want your disease_

_I want your everything as long as it's free_

_I want your love, love, love, love_

_I want your love_

The teams captain sang hitting every note perfectly, turning to smirk at me at the end of his part. 

_I want your drama, the touch of your hand_

_I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand_

_I want your love, love, love, love_

_I want your love_

I continued singing, loosening up a bit. I started actually having fun, which was the reason I came here in the first place. 

_You know that I want you_

Oikawa sang focused on the lyrics appearing rapidly on the screen. 

_And you know that I need you_

This line was sung by me, who was also focused on the lyrics. 

_I want it bad, your bad romance_

We sang together, looking into eachother's eyes and smiling widely. 

_I want your love, and I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

Oikawa sang, still not breaking eye contact. 

_I want your love and all your lover's revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

I continued, still participating in our unspoken staring contest. 

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh, oh-oh-oh_

I found myself focusing on his voice more than on the lyrics, which made me forget what it was about and lose my previous anxiousness entirely.

_Caught in a bad romance_

We sang together, and I heard Matsukawa say something about 'love' and 'birds', but I didn't put much attention to it.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh, oh-oh-oh_

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kunimi still holding his phone up, as one would to record something, so I assumed he didn't stop the video yet. 

_Caught in a bad romance_

We continued together, the eye contact remaining unbreakable. I just now started noticing how much happiness he holds in those hazel orbs. They were just as warm as hot cocoa in the winter. 

_Rah, rah-ah-ah-ah_

He sang, a few streaks of his perfectly soft hair covering one of his eye. 

_Roma, roma-ma_

I continued without losing track of Toorus precious chocolate eyes. 

_Gaga, ooh-la-la_

_Want your bad romance_

We finished the refrain together, and much to my disapointment I had to break the eye contact, for the sake of singing the right lyrics. 

_I want your horror, I want your design_

_'Cause you're a criminal as long as you're mine_

_I want your love, love, love, love_

_I want your love_

I continued alone, then turned to look at oikawa also focusing on the screen for a second. 

_I want your psycho, your vertigo stick_

_Want you in my rear window, baby, you're sick_

_I want your love, love, love, love_

_I want your love_

Even while concentrating he didn't lose his bright, honest smile. 

_You know that I want you_

I said, looking directly at him and waiting for him to return my gaze. 

_And you know that I need you_

He did just as I expected, once again looking into my (e/c) eyes. 

_I want it bad, your bad romance_

We said together, keeping the mutual stare. 

_I want your love, and I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_I want your love and all your lover's revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

We sang together once again. I couldn't remember when was the last time I felt so happy and relaxed with someone.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh, oh-oh-oh_

_Caught in a bad romance_

I sang, still looking at the brown eyed man in front of me. 

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh, oh-oh-oh_

_Caught in a bad romance_

After he sang this line, both of our gazes were back on the lyrics. 

_Rah, rah-ah-ah-ah_

_Roma, roma-ma_

_Gaga, ooh-la-la_

_Want your bad romance_

Finishing this line, I turned to look at our teammates. Kunimi still wouldn't finish the recording. He probably wanted it for blackmail material, or even just to tease me about it later. Kindaichi was nowhere to be seen, I assumed he went to the bathroom. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were whispering to eachother as always, and Iwaizumi continued to eat his dessert unbothered by everything around him. 

_Rah, rah-ah-ah-ah_

_Roma, roma-ma_

_Gaga, ooh-la-la_

_Want your bad romance_

Oikawa repeated the same line as I sang just a moment before. 

_Walk, walk, fashion baby_

_Work it, move that bitch crazy_

_Walk, walk, fashion baby_

_Work it, move that bitch crazy_

_Walk, walk, fashion baby_

_Work it, move that bitch crazy_

_Walk, walk, passion baby_

_Work it, I'm a free bitch, baby_

I joined him in repeating those few lines, the both of us once again concentrating on the machine.

_I want your love, and I want your revenge_

I continued alone, my eyes still glued to the screen. 

_I want your love, I don't wanna be friends_

Tooru took over, then turned to face me again right after finishing his line. 

_J'veux ton amour, et je veux ta revanche_

I sang without trouble because the author said that I can French so I can French and we don't question what happened to the 4th wall.

_J'veux ton amour, I don't wanna be friends_

Oikawa sang again and honestly the way he sounded while singing in French was much better than what I could ever imagine.

_No, I don't wanna be friends (caught in a bad romance)_

_I don't wanna be friends, want your bad romance_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Want your bad romance_

I joined in on his singing, still amazed by his voice. He sounded like an angel, his voice being so soft and genuine, yet so loud and booming. Everyone in the bar was looking at us at that point, even Iwaizumi left his dessert to watch. 

_I want your love, and I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

Tooru continued with his absolutely ethereal voice.

_I want your love and all your lover's revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

I took over once again, without breaking our eye contact.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh, oh-oh-oh_

He hit the notes perfectly once again and turned his gaze to the lyrics screen for the last time. 

_Want your bad romance_

I sang, following his gaze to the karaoke machine.

_want your bad romance_

Tooru sang, the light screen reflecting in his hazel eyes. 

_Want your bad romance_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah, rah-ah-ah-ah_

_Roma, roma-ma_

_Gaga, ooh-la-la_

_Want your bad romance_

We finished it off together, both out of breath grinning like the idiots we are. The whole bar was amazed with our singing, and after a second or two of shock and silence, there was a sudden applause. Even the workers stopped to clap their hands. 

We walked back to our table, where our teammates were sitting. Oikawa took his place next to Iwaizumi again, where they high-fived and talked about something. The other two third years, Matsukawa and Hanamaki also went to high-five him for some reason. I went back to sit in between the first years. 

The first thing I noticed was Kindaichi crying. I asked him about it, but I barely made out the words 'touching' and 'incredible' from the whole sentence. 

We sat in the bar for some more time, just hanging out with eachother and having fun. Kindaichi did a whole interview with Iwaizumi about his dessert, Mattsun and Makki kept cracking jokes. Oikawa went to sing another song, this time alone. Kunimi showed me the recording, but refused to show me where it's located on his phone, in case I'd try to delete his precious blackmail material. 

After we were all finished it was already 9pm. We headed towards the bus station, still buzzing with emotion and laughing on our way. While we were waiting for the bus, I called my mother to inform her that we will be back soon, so she could prepare the house if she didn't get to before. 

The bus finally reached it destination. We got off of it and went up to the gates of my house. I was getting excited for the sleepover that was about to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1621


	6. The Match and a Cornfield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year to every lonely person like me who is reading this instead of spending their time productively! Thank you for over 1k hits <3 i never expected it to get over 20 so this is a lot to me. 
> 
> Anyways let's begin!

The Karaoke was finally over and we just arrived at my house. It was already kind of late, but we weren't really tired yet. After singing, dancing a bit, eating and generally having a fun time, we gained even more energy to do something. 

I opened the door to my house, the boys walking in right behind me. We all greeted my mother and proceeded to make our way to my room. Everyone sat in a random place as if it was their own room in their own house. At this point with their frequent visits it might even be their second one. 

I looked out of the window and what caught my attention was the volleyball net still being up.   
'Wakatoshi probably practiced with that red haired friend of his again....' I thought. 

Suddenly an idea popped up in my head that was amazing, but could end horribly at the same time. Wanting to see the disaster it could cause I turned to look at the boys and spoke up.   
"Hey guys, how about we go play a match?" 

All of them were quick to agree. Well, almost all of them. Kindaichi was sticking out, still unsure of his answer. I'd even say he looked a bit troubled by something unknown to us. 

Finally he decided to speak up about what's been on his mind for the past moment.   
"Don't we only have seven people though? That isn't enough to split into two equal teams, is it?" 

I stood there with a dumbfounded look for a second, and proceeded to leave the room without a word. The boys were left in my room confused as to where I was headed off to. About three minutes have passed and I returned to the volleyball team members. 

Smiling at them I spoke up about Kindaichi's concern.   
"I spoke with Wakatoshi and he agreed to join us for the game" 

I got a variety of different reactions. I could take a picture and make 6 different twitch emotes from every face they showed.

Kunimi, as always, couldn't care less, and Kindaichi was relieved that the problem was solved. Iwaizumi was already getting annoyed at what was bound to happen in a few seconds. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were laughing their asses off, one of them may have even started tearing up. 

Last but defienetly not least, the Great King Oikawa Tooru, was absolutely terrified. He suddenly stood up and declared that he's not going to participate in our game if my brother is too. 

After several minutes of convincing and maybe a tiny bit of blackmail we finally got the captain to agree to playing with us. I wrote all of our names on little pieces of paper and threw them in a random cowboy hat that I had no idea why I owned. 

I took the hat to the kitchen, and asked my mother to randomly pick four of those little papers and read them out loud. That would be our first team, the second one would be the people whose name cards were still in the hat. 

After a moment of tension building she finally took the papers into her hand. All of us we're getting anxious as if it was a big lottery of some kind. We watched her every move as she starting reading the names. 

"The first team consist of:" she finally spoke up and read the first paper. "Kindaichi, Kunimi, Oikawa...." she trailed off trying to unfold the next paper. "And Wakatoshi! I guess you'll figure out what the other team is." Finally finishing she walked off, continuing whatever it was she was doing before we interrupted her.

I could see the dread on Oikawas face as we walked up to the court. I went to turn on the lamps next to it so that we could see clearly, while Wakatoshi went to get a ball. Taking our places on the court we started the game. 

Both me and Tooru took the setter position in our respective teams. Since we decided to ignore the rotation system as it was a game for fun, the both of us were next to the net at all times, which gave us an amazing opportunity to talk, despite being on the opposite side of the court. 

The match went on, with Oikawa and my brother constantly bickering and the iconic meme duo making fun of them. My team won, obviously, as we had no arguments. Surprisingly enough, Iwaizumi is a very cooperative person and an amazing teammate in general. 

The defeated team had to clear the court after our game as a penalty. After they were done I turned off the lamps and we went back into my house. 

Everyone sat at the table, while I was helping my mother with making dinner and telling her about our match. She opened the cupboard under the oven and looked for something. Sighing she turned to me.   
"(y/n) sweetie could you go get some corn please? I forgot to pick it earlier today..." 

"Yeah sure-" My answer was cut off by Oikawa standing up suddenly. 

"I'll go too!" He said, and joined me on my way to the field. I assumed the reason he wanted to go was a chance to escape from Wakatoshi listing all the reasons why he should've gone to shiratorizawa. 

"So, how do you plan to get into nationals, captain?" I asked him as we took the box to carry corn, and gloves to pick it. 

"Hmm, all we can do is train and hope for the best." He said in that cheerful voice of his, eyes looking somewhere towards the horizon. I could see the hope and excitement in his hazel orbs as he talked about nationals. 

"I really believe in our team, in my personal opinion we're strong enough to at least get to the finals. Tobio-chan is strong, but if we can see through the secrets of his and the little Shrimpy's attack, we should be able to kick their asses. I'm more afraid about Ushiwaka... I hope we'll be able to beat him this time. " 

He was silent after that, his smile lessening. We finally reached the cornfield behind my house. At our destination we started picking the vegetables and putting them into the box we've prepared before. 

Although it might seem pretty cliché, Oikawa really did look great in the setting sun. The way his chocolate orbs shone was absolutely stunning. I couldn't help but stare at him for a minute or two. 

It was really hard not to notice my gaze, but he didn't seem to acknowledge it for a while. Time seemed to stop when he turned my way and gave me that gorgeous smile of his. 

"Mom made pancakes." Our precious activity of staring oh so romantically into eachother's eyes for God knows how long was broken by an indifferent, stoic voice of my older brother. "She needs the corn for filling. Please return home, (y/n) and Oikawa." 

With that he left, as if he hadn't just broken whatever feelings were between mine (e/c) eyes and the other man's chocolate ones. We didn't have much of a choice but to return to my house with an awkward silence accompanying us. 

I sat down at the table that was now expanded, because of the amount of people who were going to eat. I observed my mother as she filled countless pancakes with the stuffing she made from corn and other vegetables. 

If I were to pick one meal she's the best at cooking, this would probably be it. Even if someone didn't like vegetable pancakes, they usually didn't complain at my mother's. 

I stood up to help her set everything on the table. I couldn't ask the volleyball players to do this task for me. What was stopping me was fear of them setting the table like a ball, instead of like, well, a table. 

After getting everything ready we sat back down in our places and began our delicious meal. Everyone was quick to finish, some even asking for seconds. 

After we were done, we helped clean up then went to my room. So many great things happened today already, yet the sleepover was just beginning. I couldn't help but wonder how much more fun events could this night bring us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1394
> 
> thanks again to everyone who's reading this for whatever reason, hope you have a great new year. Also I'll try to update more often but we'll see how it goes 
> 
> next time on farmgirl; sleepover, who would've thought (it's not like I've been writing about it for the past 4 chapters)


End file.
